


Cluster Headache

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock suffers a very bad headache and John provides comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluster Headache

The cool tiles under his body felt good, smooth and cold but the room was way too bright. Even through tight shut eyes the whiteness penetrated though his eyelids, making the pain sharper and deeper inside his head. Sherlock struggled to sit up, eventually raising his knees and pressing his back to the wall. His long fingers slid up the white tiles, searching for the light switch, the pads of his fingertips following the grouting between the tiles. He groaned, realizing he was going to have to stand to reach the light switch, breathing heavily he pushed his feet under himself and bracing his back on the wall he slowly stood. The pain in his head increased ten fold and he almost dropped to the floor again.  
Steadying himself his fingers finally moved over the hard plastic of the light switch and he pushed it, the click set off bursts of splintering white explosions at the back of his head and he slid back down the wall into cool blackness.

How long had he been in here? Sherlock had lost all awareness of the passing of time the moment the migraine hit, if indeed that's what it is? He couldn't think, he couldn't move and he couldn't open his eyes. None of these things were possible without an electron bomb going off inside his brain. The pain was all pervading and crippling, if he kept still and quiet in the dark it was almost bearable, almost.  
He had no idea how long he lay there, if he could have moved he would have searched out something, he would have scored on the streets if he had to, he would have taken something, even knowing how much it would hurt John. As it was he could barely move and even in the dark he dare not open his eyes.  
At some point he became aware of footsteps outside in the hallway, a voice calling him, Sherlock tried to answer but a strangled groan was all he could manage.

"Sherlock are you in there?"  
John's voice was soft through the closed door and yet it still felt like electrified blades slicing into his brain.

"John.."  
It was barely a word, more of an expelled breath but it was enough for John to carefully open the door.  
Sherlock struggled to sit up, wincing and turning away from the faint light seeping in from the hallway. He sat, his back to the wall and clutched at his head.

"Oh god Sherlock, what's happened, what did you take?"  
The concern in John's voice was overshadowed by the accusation and a tiny amount of the pain moved inexplicably to Sherlock's chest. He shook his head and immediately regretted it.

"No..nothing...migraine ....v..very bad..."  
Sherlock felt warm hands on the skin of his shoulders and suddenly remembered he was naked, just a towel wrapped around his waist which may or may not be still in place. He groaned, feeling weak and useless and surprisingly embarrassed.

"OK I need to get you off the floor."  
John lifted Sherlock's right arm and pulled it up and around his shoulders, hauling him up off the cool tiles. Sherlock groaned loudly as his head swelled and exploded with immense pressure. He lifted his left hand and pressed it to his forehead, checking to see if it was all still there. A warm, comforting arm slid around his middle, drawing him closer and supporting his weight.

Each step was like a giant hammer smashing into the ground, the vibrations moving up through his bones and sending shock waves thrumming around his skull. Sherlock's hand fisted into the fabric of John's shirt as he stumbled, he allowed himself to be guided and supported to his bedroom. He was vaguely aware of his bed in front of him and sighed with a certain amount of relief as kind hands helped him lie down, covering him with clean sheets.

Sherlock tried to thank John but he wasn't sure he had articulated the words properly and a welcome voice was telling him to shush. He could feel movement near him, a body on the bed with him, a smooth hand on his forehead.

"Sherlock I'm going to stay right here and keep an eye on you."

There was something in John's voice, something a little different and Sherlock liked it. 

Sherlock had no idea how long they had been lying there together but when he woke he found himself to be still naked and his limbs were wrapped around a partially clothed army doctor, who's hands were placed firmly on his arse and thigh.  
Sherlock grinned the pain was gone and John was sleeping peacefully, what was point in waking him?

**Author's Note:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluster_headache
> 
> I woke up with a really bad headache, when I could see again I wrote this.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
